Untainted Contaminant
by x7xDoubleDarex7x
Summary: My hands shook as he stood before me, and I knew my mortal life was coming to an end. His eyes never strayed from my face as he watched me break down in front of him. "Please," I begged. He didn't know how bad I wanted this. Jamesxoc James/oc Jamesoc AU
1. Obsession

**Jamesxoc! Hah I don't know about you guys but I'm in love with James, especially since they cast that hunk in the movie to play him. :P I came up with this idea and decided I'd give it a try. Hope you like it!**

It's funny, I always thought I'd die in the arms of someone I love, it just seemed right. I was self-righteous, caring, and a little too trusting. So it only seemed fitting I'd die trying to help others.

I never could have imagined I'd die by the hands of the one I love.

-----

I loved the cold.

I had no idea why, however, since I lived in a very hot environment for the majority of my life, way down in southern Florida. It was beautiful living by the sea, but I always dreamed of snow everywhere all winter long.

So, it was natural that I decided on a college way up in Alaska. It was no surprise to my family when I wanted to go so far away, but I had still hoped they'd take it a little harder than they did.

They paid for my plane tickets, helped me pack, saw me off on the plain, and though they did seem sad, I saw no tears fall unless they were from my sister's newborn baby. However, I guess I should've expected that.

There was never a doubt in my mind that my family loved me, however, there had been a doubt on how much they really loved me. If they loved me like family, or if it was simply almost like a strained friendship I held with them.

I convinced myself not to think about such things; I knew it could only make things worse by jumping to conclusions. I do wish they'd show their feelings more, but I suppose I live in a very reserved family. I'm the only one who lets my feelings be known. I let myself be read like an open book.

Maybe it's because I'm outspoken, and I just want my thoughts to be known, but I like to think it's only because I myself hate being lied to. I only lie to others when it's absolutely necessary. I live in a family of secrecy, and I hate every moment.

I don't need to know everything, I just don't want to know lies.

When necessary, However, I can shut myself down completely. Blocking out any emotion, but I of course prefer to let my feelings be known.

I shook my head when I realized I was knee deep in my thoughts again. I focused on the road ahead of me as I walked to work. Everyone told me it would be much more practical if I were to drive, which I was perfectly able to do considering I was in the possession of a car and it was very easy to get to town, I just loved walking.

Most mornings I ran.

Most people force themselves to run, in order to keep fit, or they do it for the sport. I do it to get away, and not in the literal sense. I love to run; it keeps my mind off everything else and just lets me think about nothing. Let my mind rest, as I never can do.

So I run. I run until I feel like if I run any more I'd pass out. But I never stop until then.

I reached the small bakery on the edge of town. I chose this place to work for two reasons; One; I love baking, so I would sometimes work in the back helping the chef if business was slow, or I'd stay in the front at the counter or as a waitress when it sped up, which wasn't often. Two; I loved the setting. Being on the very edge of town, you could see the forest right outside the window.

I loved the forest. Especially this one. It was deep, dark, and dense. It was unknown, and rarely did anyone venture in there alone. But I loved it because of the unknown.

I always loved things like that. I loved puzzles as a kid. They were something waiting to be figured out, and I could focus all my attention on that one thing until I felt exhausted from the thought. Any enigma drew me towards it like fish to water.

The door gave a sing as I entered, grabbing an apron and slipping it on over my outfit, which consisted of blue skinny jeans, tan Uggs, and a white, long sleeved, unbuttoned blouse with a black camisole underneath it.

I piled my white blonde hair into a messy ponytail and rolled my sleeves up, getting ready for a messy day (as it usually was here since we had a strangely immature chef who liked messy baking) and I looked around the place.

All the lights were off except for the kitchen, where I assumed our chef, Robert, was located. I switched the lights on and flipped the sign on the door to open.

"Robert," I called, "Is Jenna here yet?" Jenna was a good friend of mine who worked at the bakery. I heard a very soft 'no' in the kitchen, and supposed he was too busy with figuring out new recipes, which he seemed to like to do a lot. I sighed, getting everything in front ready: Setting chairs out, setting tables nicely, making sure the cash register worked (it liked to break down on me), wiping down counters, stuff like that.

Other waitresses didn't start arriving until about an hour later, and business was slow all morning; which really wasn't too unusual for our little bakery.

Today, however, was a strange day.

It started around midday, the usual stuff had been happening, customers piling in, and the waitresses would take turns working at the cash register or waiting on costumers.. I got a good amount flirting with me, though I couldn't fathom why. There were other waitresses prettier than me.

I didn't think much on it though.

I was currently trying to figure out what this man wanted while he wasn't listening.

The conversation went a little like this:

"Hello, sir, what can I get you today?" I asked kindly, looking at a man about my age, if not older. He was vaguely attractive, I noticed, but he wasn't much. Black hair, brown eyes, and pale skin was an exotic combination, but his features didn't pull together too well.

"I know something I need." He answered vaguely, and I let my smile falter a bit.

"Okay…and what would that be?" I obviously didn't understand the underlying tone in his voice.

"Well it's standing in front of me." He smirked, and I frowned.

"I'm not an it," I replied, "And I'm not on the menu."

He only smirked.

"We can't offer that here, what else would you like." I answered, trying not to glare at him and failing miserably.

"You know you're cute when you're angry."

"That's nice, sir, would you like to order anything."

"I've already given my order."

I growled (very unladylike) and turned my back on him, walking up to the cash register girl at the moment.

"Switch with me." I didn't notice who it was, considering my annoying clouded my vision at the moment.

"But I'm with a customer--" I cut her off.

"Please, he won't listen to me. You're…tough on guys." I struggled to find the right words to make her comply, "Go…be tough." I said, pushing her lightly towards the table, as she glared at me. I watched as she went over the table. They exchanged some words, without her even once seeming to get angry, and she came back.

She walked past me, "What are you talking about, he was fine!" She said as she walked by me. I stared after her open mouthed, before turning my attention to the man at the table. He was smirking maliciously.

I gritted my teeth, turning my back on him and turning to the cash register.

I heard someone clear their throat and I looked up.

Only to see just about the most gorgeous man I'd ever seen. His hair was sandy blonde, long, and pulled back into a low ponytail. His eyes were a shocking green, almost unnatural, and he had snow white skin. He features pulled together perfectly; with a square jaw, straight nose, and almond shaped eyes.

I was suddenly self conscious of how I looked, and almost felt jealous of this man. I am proud of my skin; it was pale peachy and blemish free, and I liked my eyes; light brown like toffee, and almost hazel, matching my name Hazelyn. But mostly, instead of Envy, I felt attracted to him.

I shut myself down, not wanting to seem like a freak by staring at him like he was Adonis, (which was becoming more believable by the second).

"I'm sorry," I apologized, my voice void of any emotion, but I forced a smile. "Can I help you."

He smiled back at me, and I had to struggle to keep the façade up--which was unusual; I never had trouble with it before.

This man was a wonder. He was strange; Unknown.

_And I liked it._

"I was wondering if you knew where any motels or Inns were near here?" So he was a traveler? I took note of that, suddenly yearning to learn more about this man.

I continued with the forced smile, "Of course," I said, "There's one down south from here, actually. It's just Hartley's Motel, but it offers a night indoors." I said shrugging.

"That'd be great," he said, "Thank you." And just like that he walked out. And whatever spell was put over me as lifted.

And I was nearly disgusted with myself.

I wanted to know so much about him, but do I even know who he is? No. I don't even know his name. I was head over heals for someone who, for all I know, could be a serial killer, out to kill me. Maybe that's why he seemed so inviting. He was putting on an act, so he could draw me in and take my life.

I shook my head; it was obvious I was overreacting. But still, I vowed I'd never go gaga for anyone like that again.

That vow was my first lie.

Because more than anything I wanted to see him again.

-----

It was lunch break and because it was slow business and so many waitresses were on call today, I was allowed to take the day off. Lord knows I've been working as much as possible there.

So, I grabbed my coat--a simple brown jacket--and I started towards the center of town to drop by my friend's small book store. I hadn't seen her in forever, and figured she was worth the visit.

I walked over there and found my friend, Kristi, asleep at her desk. I nearly laughed, but stopped myself, instead settling on poking her cheek until she woke up.

When she did she looked at me and frowned disapprovingly. "What?" I asked.

She stood up and pulled my hair out of it's ponytail, fluffing in back into it's natural wave, then wiped some flower off my arm.

"Sloppy, sloppy" She commented dryly, and I laughed.

"Whatever, Kris." I leaned on her desk, "How are you?"

"I'm good!" She said happily, "What's with the visit, Lyn? It's great to see you, just…sudden."

I shrugged, "Slow day at work, lots of waitresses, so I got the day off."

She laughed, "Awesome, hey, what do you say about hanging out tonight after my shift?"

I nodded, "That'd be great." Then my stomach grumbled, "Yeah, I haven't had lunch yet, so I'll be on my way."

She laughed again, "okay! How about you drop by this evening, maybe around eight, and we can go downtown? Have a girls night."

I nodded as I stepped outside, the wind blowing my newly freed hair about. I suddenly had the paranoid feeling of someone watching me, but as I looked around, I couldn't see any suspicious person.

I blew off the feeling as an aftershock of the events of today, and made my way to a small Café. I walked in to see a good amount of people, and looked at my watch to realize it was noon, which was a pretty big rush hour for a place like this.

I simply ordered coffee and a sandwich. Eating my lunch fairly quickly, I looked at my watch to see twelve fifteen, and I wasn't seeing Kris until eight and I was just going to meet her at her bookstore. I considered blowing off my time with a run, but my footwear was less than appropriate for running. I used to always wear tennis shoes in case a chance popped up, but the whether was getting colder, and I began to wear more boots and long jeans, instead of tennis shoes and sweats.

My wardrobe was never too polished up. I never cared much for my appearance besides making sure my hair wasn't a rats nest, and maybe doing my makeup (most of the time it was only mascara, sometimes eyeliner).

I left the café and headed towards the town library. I looked up to the sky to see it was getting rather cloudy, showing signs of either rain or snow. I wasn't sure if it was cold enough for snow, but I didn't think it was warm enough for rain. I was no weatherman, so I had no idea.

The streets leading to the library were often labeled as 'unsafe' but I paid no mind to it. I traveled down this road many times before, and nothing ever happened to me.

Granted, it was daylight, but something could happen to you at any street corner at night.

But, this was the one the most deaths occurred. Authorities weren't sure what it was that killed the people, but they assumed it was some kind of animal.

I agreed with them. From what I saw, there was no way human could do that to someone.

I walked the five minutes to the library, nearly scoffing as nothing happened to me, and entering the library.

I picked out the novel _Pride and Prejudice _and sat in the lounge area. There were about three or four people, none that I knew. I lounged in a chair, swinging one leg over the arm rest, leaning my back on the other, and opened the book.

I had read this before, and unlike what most people I knew thought about the book, I liked it. My mind, however, refused to wrap around the book, and I found myself constantly thinking of the blonde stranger. His eyes were strange. I was sure he had contacts, they were too unusual.

I looked around the place in my boredom, and saw just out the font door the stranger walk by. My eyes narrowed, and I saw him stop, sniff the air, and turn to look strait at me.

I cocked my head to the side and stared back curiously.

I blinked and he was gone.

I shook my head, almost wanting to brush it off as my mind playing tricks on me, but I didn't want to admit to thinking about him.

-----

I finally read through my book with less interest in it than normal, and every time I'd read something I'd somehow relate it to _him_, which drove me crazy.

I let my mind wander, and didn't notice the time until I was already fifteen minutes late, and I knew she'd never let me go anywhere with her without getting dressed up.

I didn't have my phone with me, and I knew she was wondering where I was, I wasn't often late, after all.

So, regardless of my footwear, I ran to meet her at the bookstore, thinking she would probably want to pick out what I wear myself.

I had good stamina since I ran all the time, so I was hardly tired when I reached the store. I looked up to see it was pretty dark, and looked at my watch to see it read eight thirty. I sighed, knowing she'd be angry, but just as I was about to enter, something caught my eye.

In the corner of my eye, I swore I saw someone, but as I turned, I saw no one.

I had the nagging feeling of being watched yet again, but I tried to ignore it.

I entered to book store and Kris's eyes practically bulged out of her skull. "What the hell?"

I shrugged, "Sorry?" Though I didn't know what she was talking about.

She sighed, "You're hair's a mess, your cheeks are flushed, and you're still wearing the clothes from this morning. Have you been running?"

"Well, I noticed I was late, so I ran here--"

"Whatever," She cut me off, "We'll drop by the salon to style our hair, then we have to get you a dress--" This fact was true, I really didn't have any dresses "--Then we'll go get our makeup done, then we can go clubbing."

"Clubbing?" I asked, my eyes widening. She knew I hated clubbing.

"Yes, clubbing, no arguments, now come on, we gotta fix your hair." I rolled my eyes, knowing my hair must've been a little disheveled, as it always got after I ran. Kristi was known to blow everything out of proportion.

We made it to the salon, and they began on our hair. Kristi's was simply curled and it piled over her shoulders. They curled mine as well, then brushed out the curls to make them more prominent waves, rather than ringlets.

Next, I was dragged to a dress store, and was forced to try on countless dresses, and each time they became more and more revealing. Which seemed even more embarrassing since I still felt as if I was being watched.

Finally, she found a dress for me. It was short, black, sleeveless, and flared out at the bottom. It had some design with silver strands of fabric streaming down from the top. I didn't like it (I really didn't like dresses) but I was happy I had this one instead of Kristi's. Hers was short, tight, and black. It had a pink strip going down each side of he dress, but that was it. I knew Kristi always liked to be the center of attention, so it was no surprise she chose that dress.

I already knew how tonight would turn out; Kristi would dance with every guy there, then get near drunk at the bar, while I sit at the bar only drinking maybe one or two drinks, then sticking to non-alcoholic beverages. Men would ask me to dance, and I'd turn them down, not only to shy but not trusting the men there. Then I'd have to drag Kristi home, and I wouldn't get home until maybe one in the morning. Maybe.

The scene ran through my head over and over again, until I memorized exactly what would happen, as it had happened before. I was sure it'd be the same thing.

I was wrong.

-----

It had started out like I planned, Kristi was dancing with everything that moved and I always saw her with a drink in her hand. I had one drink, then stuck to soda. Men had asked me to dance and I'd turn them down.

Until late that night, someone unexpected asked me to dance.

"Hello," The voice was smoother than honey, and I was suddenly compelled to turn around. Usually I'd ignore whoever talked to me here unless it was Kristi, but this voice seemed so familiar.

I turned and stared straight into a pair of coal black eyes. I was momentarily speechless, and when I was about to speak, I realized it was the stranger, and then I was speechless again.

"Hi," I greeted breathlessly.

"I don't believe I properly introduced myself," He said with a smile, and I couldn't help but smile back, forgetting all about how I shouldn't be acting like this. "I'm James."

I noted the name fit him well. "Hello James," I said, "I'm Hazelyn. You were at the bakery, right?"

"Hazelyn…" He muttered quietly to himself, seeming to try the name out on his tongue. I was never a fan of my name, but I loved it when he said it. "Yes I was, you were the waitress having trouble with that man?"

My eyebrows pulled together, and I guess he read my confusion, "The cashier and I could hear you."

I blushed and bit my lower lip, "Yeah, I usually can't deal with guys like that. They just don't listen to me."

He smiled, "I can see why they wouldn't want to give up on you, but they should offer you nothing less than respect."

I smiled, "Umm…Yeah. Totally--I mean, but that never happens."

He shrugged, "I suppose not…" He mumbled.

"So, James," I began, finding it strangely easy to talk to him, "You're just visiting, right? I remember you asking me about the inn, so…"

He nodded, "Yes, I am."

"What brings you to Alaska?" I ask politely. He smirked, and my breath caught in my throat.

"I wanted to check out the hunt." I don't suppose I responded quite the way he hoped, because as my brows pulled together and my eyes narrowed, he offered me another smile to distract me.

I was angry how well it worked.

"So…you hunt?" I asked. Was that really the whole reason he came up here? I doubted it.

He only nodded, smiling again, and I suddenly felt light headed. I reached for my drink, my hand brushing against his, and I jerked back. He was freezing cold.

"I'm sorry," He apologized, "Poor circulation."

"Oh, uhh, no it's fine. You must hate it up here." He looked at me curiously, "I mean, it's freezing and…" He shook his head.

"No, I actually love the cold. Do you hate it?"

I shrugged, grinning, "Only when I'm dolled up by my best friend in a dress that hardly reaches past my bum in zero degree weather. Otherwise I'm fine." I laughed, and he chuckled with me.

"I suppose I wouldn't know the feeling." He said. I know he wasn't trying to make a joke of it, but I couldn't help but laugh. He turned his head to look at me fully, obviously confused.

"I would certainly hope you don't," I laughed. I looked him in the eye and noticed something. His eyes were different. I knew those green eyes were fake.

"You wear contacts." I didn't mean to make it sound so rude, and immediately started sputtering apologies. He held a hand up to stop me.

"Yes," He said, "My eyes are naturally red. I don't think most people would feel to calm around my if I had red eyes."

"But they're black right now," I said, tilting my head closer to get a better look. He took a deep breath through his nose and I wondered if he was annoyed, when he opened his eyes, I briefly wondered what that emotion was in his eyes. Hunger?

"Yes, I like to change it sometimes." He smiled again, and my heartbeat sped up.

"Well-umm…" I suddenly forgot what I was going to say. "Are you albino?"

The question didn't seem so rude in my head, and I felt faint embarressment when I suddenly blurted out. He raised his eyebrows, but chuckled and nodded.

"I…suppose I could be considered Albino, yes." My eyebrows pulled together and I tilted my head in confusion, but just as I was going to ask what he meant by that, I heard a loud noise from behind me.

I whirled around and saw Kristi, completely wasted, holding a broken bottle in her hand, and in front of her was a man holding his head angrily.

"Damn it Kristi…" I muttered. Without thinking of saying goodbye to James, I rushed towards the man, who was about to hit her back. I got there and grabbed his wrist.

"Excuse me sir, I'm so sorry she…hit you with a bottle." He stared at me strangely and let me push his hand away. Drunk men were very easy to manipulate, as I had figured out a while ago from coming here all the time with Kristi.

"She seemed completely wasted," I glared at Kristi, who refused to meet my eye, "and I'm sure whatever she thought you did to make her feel the need to hit you with a bottle is completely forgiven, though I'm sure it's nothing."

I began pulling Kristi with me away from him, "It was nice to meet you sir, I'm sorry for…her. Goodbye!"

Before he had a chance to call out to us I was out the door. I turned around to face Kristi, my eyes ablaze, "What the Hell is you're problem? Hitting a guy with a bottle? What could he possibly have done to deserve that?" I yelled when we made it out to the streets.

She looked away, "He told me he didn't wanna sleep with me so I--"

"You wanted to?" I screeched, stopping in my tracks.

She giggled, "You sound funny."

"Damn it Kristi! I can look after you like you're a little kid You know! You really need to grow up!"

She giggled again, "But I am grown up!" She retorted smiling.

"You don't act like it…" I grumbled angrily. She lifted her finger as if to say something, but stopped, smiled…

Then fainted.

"Kristi!" I yelped, kneeling beside her. I checked her pulse and her breathing, and came to the conclusion she was just unconscious.

"Kristi, come on, get up, please?" Of course my attempts of luring her out of her sleep was in vain, and I sighed heavily.

"This is great…" I mumbled, pouting angrily.

"Need some help?"

I stood up while whirling around, only to nearly slam into someone's chest. My hands flew up in surprise and I took a step back, only succeeding in tripping over Kristi.

Before I hit the cement, however, a pair of arms that felt like stone wrapped around me and righted my stance, before letting go.

I looked up to see James. I breathed his name quietly, nearly forgetting about Kristi. I gestured down to my fallen friend. "Umm…She passed out."

He chuckled, but didn't take his eyes off me. Not even to glance down at my friend to see what I was talking about. I took notice that his eyes drifted downwards, but stopped at my neck. I wondered briefly why he was staring at my _neck, _instead of my _eyes_. He wasn't even staring at my chest, it was my neck.

I took a step forward, leaning down to try and catch his eye again. "James?" I called warily.

Before I knew it I was shoved up against the wall. I screamed in surprise, but was quickly silenced by his hand over my mouth.

All my suspicions of him being a serial killer suddenly became real. He leaned in to, of course, my neck, breathing in deeply. He lifted his head slightly and whispered in my ear "I've been waiting too long for this…"

He buried his face in my hair and took another breath. He took his hand off my mouth and pinned my wrists to the wall. His grip was likes stone, and I knew there was no chance of escaping.

"Are you going to kill me?" I was surprised how even my voice was.

His answer was simple.

"Yes."

"What about Kristi?"

He sighed, and I was surprised how chill his breath was. "You're friend? I don't know, she doesn't seem particularly appetizing. You smell much better."

I was completely confused by this point. "You decide who you're going to kill by their smell?"

He chuckled, "You'll understand soon enough."

I heard a hiss, and felt something sharp come into contact with my skin.

But before anything else could happen, three police cars sped into the street, flashing lights and all, and without even a blink of an eye, he was gone.

I sank to the ground, wide eyed, as I tried to put the pieces together. There was nothing sharp in his hand that I saw, and he never pulled his head back before I felt it. So whatever it was had to have been something he had…on his head?

I tilted my head to the side, barely aware of the police men beside me, trying to get my attention. What was closest to my neck? Probably his mouth, judging by the way I felt his breath when he spoke.

My eyes widened as different theories swarmed into my head. I felt myself being picked up before everything went black.

But one word rang strong.

Vampire.

**Yeeeeaaaahhhh I've been working on this for a while on and off and I finally finished a chapter. Haha I'm not expecting it to be big like Pure and Simple, of which I got a surprising amount of loyal reviewers, since I don't think I could make anything like that again, but I figured I'd make this for the fun of it.**

**If I get enough feedback telling me I should, then I'll keep updating. Otherwise I do have pure and simple I could focus on, so Y'know. Please Review!!**


	2. Friends

**Second chapter, yayyyy!**

I was resting in a peaceful darkness when I began to hear voices. One sounded familiar, but the other I didn't recognize, and although enjoying my peaceful slumber, my curiosity got the better of me and I pulled myself out of my stupor and opened my eyes.

The room I was in was white, plain, and bright; especially compared to the darkness from before. I could only remember flashes of last night. Kristi passing out, James appearing, something sharp.

And the most terrifying memory was that I was completely positive there was something supernatural about him. I remembered the last thought in my mind; Vampires.

I forced myself into a sitting position, regardless of the sleep still lingering in my arms and legs. I looked up to see Kris sitting on a chair at the other side of the room, with a policeman across her, seemingly asking her question. She looked as if she had a severe headache, which really wasn't a surprise given the fact she was wasted last night.

"What's going on?" I asked, and the policeman turned to me.

"Finally your awake," his voice was deep and gruff, matching his rough physique. I tilted my head to the side, a silent signal for him to explain. "We need to know what happened that night."

"First I need to know how you got there with such great timing." I countered.

"We got a call from one of the people in the building near you, said they heard a scream. We rushed over, saw a silhouette of two people, and sped in. Now, what exactly happened? We got here and it was only you and you're friend."

"Kristi passed out," I said, "That's why she was unconscious when you got there. She was drunk, and…"

"That explains why she can't remember anything…" I nodded in response.

"Well, she passed out and…" I strained to remember exactly what happened, but something inside me didn't want me to remember; it didn't want to give him away. "Well, I don't…exactly remember." It wasn't a lie.

"I don't find that entirely hard to believe that you can't remember much, you seemed totally out of it when we got there." He said quietly, and I nodded slowly.

"I know that…" I paused, and he motioned for me to go on, "There's something dangerous out there. It was the…the thing." He looked at me strangely, "That's been killing people lately. That…" I couldn't say animal, he technically wasn't even alive, "Monster, or whatever. I think it was that."

"Can you explain what it looks like?" I was happy for the way he worded the question. I could remember what he looks like, but something in me wouldn't let me tell him. I really _couldn't _tell him if I tried; I felt like I'd choke up. I only shook my head and nibbled on my lip.

I hated lying to people, but I wanted nothing to do with revealing James--which was insane. He wanted to kill me, and he could likely do it any time if no one caught him. But what were they to do? I felt his strength; inhuman. There was no way even a thousand policemen could take him down.

I convinced myself I just didn't want the police force to get hurt, which was why I wouldn't give away information on James.

I swung my feet back and forth, while an awkward silence insured. I finally heard him begin to walk away, "Thanks, girls. For you cooperation."

I nearly scoffed. Yeah, definitely a lot of cooperation, huh? Especially when I lied.

"You two are free to go." He smiled calmly, then left the room.

"Come on Kris," I said, standing and stretching, ready to head back home. She nodded and got up groggily.

"This is one hell of a hangover…"

"Maybe you should stop getting drunk…"

"Maybe I should." This made me stop. She never agreed with me before, she'd always say she didn't always get drunk, or it really wasn't that bad. I stared at her quizzically.

"You nearly died right? Well maybe if I was sober We could have run away together, instead of me passing out and making you stay with me."

I shook my head, "Trust me, we could have had ten people and it wouldn't have helped. This--" I stopped myself before I said man "--thing was…strong."

She nodded, "but still."

I shrugged, and we walked in silence. She insisted on walking me home first, then she headed home.

I had to day off work due to last night's events. So, of course, I decided to spend it at home. When I walked through the door, the first thing I checked, as it usually was, was my voice messages. The number seven flashed at me, and, surprised, I pressed play.

It was an old friend of mine, Jordan, who used to live up here. He actually worked with me for a while, but he moved over somewhere in Canada a while ago. He's always had a light crush on me, I noticed.

_Hey, Uhh, I hope got the right number here. I know you change it a lot since all the guys are hitting on you and find your number and so…yeah…just wanted to- you know- make sure you're okay. I mean, haha, near death experiences and everything must take it out of you. Don't rush to call back, just checking in to see if you're okay. Uhh…yeah, so...bye._

The next two messages were business numbers, so I deleted both of those.

The fourth was Jo, again.

_Hey, yeah, so I really hope I have the right number. If this isn't Haze, just call me back and tell me to go away. _He laughed. _So, umm…You know, you haven't called back and it's been…oh an hour, so you know, just checking in, seeing if you got the message. Sorry to bug you too much, I mean for all I know you could be in the hospital dying, so…it gets a guy worried. _he laughed again, this time more awkwardly. _Uhh, yeah call me back._

The next was Jo.

_Hi again, I wanted to call to say your niece called me and asked if you were okay. You're family heard about the accident, but their…nervous to call. Apparently you guys aren't' all that close, they told me. But, you know you're niece Louise? She's only four! Haha, she's so cute; reminds me of my little sister--or what she used to me. But Uhh--I must be rambling. Call me, bye._

I was smiling when I listened to the next one, thinking how funny it was of him to call so many times, but his next message made me frown.

_Hey, Haze, I'm real sorry. The next message might be kind of…awkward. Don't get too mad okay? But I gave him your number. I felt like he should have it._

A lot of names flashed through my head as I waited for the message to play. I wondered if it was any of my old friends I had fall outs with, or maybe my old boss, or a friend of his. I hoped it wasn't who I thought it was.

It was.

_Well, Hazelyn, I…haven't talked to you in a while._

It was my father.

_I…I was wondering how you were doing. I heard about what happened and I wanted to make sure you were alright. _I gritted my teeth angrily, glaring at the message machine. _I noticed you changed your number and had to call your friend Jordan for your number. Nice boy…very nice. _I only rolled my eyes. _I just wanted to make sure you were okay, after all, you know I love you--_

I immediately pressed delete as soon as I heard the outright _lie_ he told me. I suddenly felt angry at Jordan for giving him my number, and I couldn't calm myself.

My father and I were very close when I was young, but when I was about nine, he left us. WE all struggled to go on without him, and even though it was hard we managed. When I was about fourteen, he came back, and I was so happy. But he was a different mad. He was indifferent, angry, and short-tempered, often lashing out at all of us. We soon learned he had attained a drug addiction and had recently become a drunk.

I knew he needed help, but what made me the most angry, is he had gained these habits long before he came back, so why the _hell _did he come back--put his own family in danger-- while he was still addicted.

But I realized he didn't care anymore. He stopped caring the day he left me.

I knew I should call Jordan back; he seemed genuinely worried, but I couldn't speak to him right now. So instead, I flicked the Television onto the news and threw myself on the couch.

I was surprised to see Kris on.

_This girl here was at the crime scene. The one who was reportedly attacked is currently unable to speak to us, and has yet to wake up._

I knew they were talking about me there.

_This girl, Kristi Martin, was there when the attack occurred. What exactly happened miss Martin?_

"_Damn it how many people do I have to tell this to! I. Do. Not. Know. You're all so stupid! I was unconscious!"_

_And why were you unconscious?_

"_What? None o' yo business!"_

_We're just asking simple questions._

"_Are you making fun of my intelligence? Oh God my head…"_

I smiled. It was just like Kristi to blow things out of proportion like that. I flicked the TV off, finally realizing how tired I was. I leaned back onto the couch, and fell asleep.

-----

_I was running, but from what I had no idea. All I knew was that if I stopped, I'd most likely die. Everything was black, and I didn't know where I was going. It wasn't a comforting darkness, it made everything seem more frightening, and more unknown. _

_I felt a little disappointed in myself that I got excitement out of this, because something in me knew how dangerous it was. I threw my arms out in front of me, hoping to catch myself before I ran into any walls, if this did happen._

_My legs started to burn and my breaths got quicker, but I continued to run. I was used to this feeling, which was good because I couldn't slow down. _

_Whatever I was running from caught up to me, throwing me against a wall and pressing their cheek to my neck before I would see them. The threat was freezing cold, and I got Goosebumps from the sudden feeling of what seemed like ice on my neck._

_The position suddenly reminded me of James, and I found the strength to call his name. The creature seemed to take no pleasure in being called James, and it's hold tightened painfully, nearly to the point of breaking a bone._

_I heard it growl, and I still couldn't see what it was. I felt something sink into my neck and screamed._

_-----_

I rolled off the couch and landed on the wooden floor with a loud thud. I stood up on wobbly legs and grabbed a pen and pad of paper quickly, writing down every detail of the dream I could remember. I didn't want to forget this, it seemed to vivid, too real, to be meaningless. My legs really did feel as if I had just gone running, and I wondered if it had truly happened. My hand flew up to my neck, but I only found smooth, unharmed skin, and I figured I had been running in my sleep as well.

I shook my head, trying to calm my breath as I wrote the last detail down. I wished I could have seen the monster. I knew for sure it wasn't James, though it had to have been of the same kind; a vampire.

I looked at the clock to see it read nine o'clock at night. I had slept throughout the whole day? I must be turning nocturnal.

I headed upstairs, shutting the pad and leaving it on the dining table. I walked upstairs, ready for a long, sleepless night, and instead of going to my room I made my way to the office room, which I used as a mini-library.

Nearly every book I had ever purchased rested in this room. I smiled as I walked in. I truly loved reading, more than most people. I dug though a messy shelf and found a book I used to adore, the first of the blood coven series, and I laughed. I found it strange I had such an interest in vampires as a young adult, and now all grown up and grown out of those fantasies, I'm living one of them.

Although, in most of my fantasies, the vampire wasn't quite as dangerous, and he fell in love with me at first sight and whisked me off into the sunset. But I was still thirteen, so those fantasies made sense then.

I put it back, looking for a lengthy book I could read for the majority of the night. After all, there was really nothing else I could do. Running at midnight would most likely lead to death, especially with my new friend out there (don't worry I'm begin sarcastic when I say 'friend'). I didn't really want to watch TV, I wasn't tired at all, and I wasn't hungry right now (though I probably would be later). So that only left reading.

I was about to settle on _Jane Heir, _when my stomach grumbled. Apparently, I _was_ hungry.

I brought the book with me down to the kitchen, made myself something I would normally have for breakfast, cereal with milk and some fruit, and sat down.

I ate slowly, while reading. This wasn't my favorite book, but it was well written and would keep me entertained.

Barely through the book, I finished my breakfast and put the dishes in the sink, not taking my eyes off the book.

"_Why are you always reading?"_

I froze stiff as I heard the whisper, and I looked around the room. I saw the wind blowing the trees around outside and I knew it must've been only that. It was late and I wasn't used to being up this late after sleeping all day. My internal clock was screaming at me to go to bed and making me a little jumpy.

"_You're not like most."_

I slammed my book shut and looked around the room, and I _swear_ I heard a chuckle.

I got up, abandoning my book at the kitchen counter, and decided on searching the house. My mind was screaming at me that it was James. I should run away before he had a chance to kill me.

But with that thought I realized I really didn't know him at all. I knew he was dangerous, that much was obvious, but I still didn't know what he was. I was nearly certain he was a vampire, my previous adoration for them as a child let me know that much.

I wanted to find out what he was. More so than I wanted to feel safe again, not like I could die at any moment. I did suddenly feel like eyes were burning into the back of me, and I figured I would've felt it earlier as well if I had bothered to pay attention to my surroundings.

If this was James, how did he know where I lived? I briefly wondered if it was any of the other waitresses who told him my address. Many a waitress, jealous of the attention I gained from the majority of men in the bakery, would give my number out to men to make me angry. I doubted any of them would go as far to give my address though.

I didn't look thoroughly, figuring the longer I took exploring, the more nervous I'd get. I finally decided if he was here to hurt me, then looking for him would only speed up the process of my death. I made my way down to the living room, lounging in a large chair and turning the television back on. My eyes darted around the room every so often, though I couldn't see anything.

Finally having enough of the news, I flicked the channel to find some movie going on. There was a pretty girl looking around wildly, and I figured this was a horror movie. I always hated horror movies, but I decided to watch this part anyway, just to see what happened.

A man walked around the corner with a knife, but the girl didn't notice. She pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number, asking for someone to pick her up; she was scared and wanted to go home.

The man raised the knife, and the girl turned around just in time to see the man lowering the knife. She screamed loudly, and he stabbed her.

I sat up immediately, not being able to stand death scenes, and fumbled with the remote to change the channel. The man was repeatedly stabbing her and she continued to scream. I finally caught hold of the remote and changed the channel.

I took a few deep breath as I looked up to see this channel seemed to have a sitcom on. I sighed and closed my eyes, resting my forehead in my hand.

I think I heard a chuckle, _again, _but I decided it best to ignore it.

I changed the channel again, seeing some cartoon on. Next channel was some action movie, which I wasn't going to risk considering about two minutes ago.

I finally found something on that interested me. It was a documentary on the supernatural. They were currently talking about something called a Siren , who would sing to lure in men then drown them.

I frowned at the despriction, but continued watching. Eventually something very interesting came up.

Vampires.

They explained what they were; beings who lived on blood. Then they went into the different types.

The most disgusting had to either be the psychotic vampires; someone, a human, with a mental illness that leads them to believe they are a vampire and begin to feed off human blood, or blood fetishists; people who derive intense erotic or sexual arousal or satisfaction from the taste, sight, or feel of human blood.

I shivered when I heard the second one.

They talked about vampires that fed off of animals only. About the classic vampire, pale, cold, fangs, burns in sunlight, and other kinds. Some things different people believe about them, whether or not they have the strength of a thousand men, or if they live with no heartbeat.

Then, the program moved on to talk about the half-human species. I sighed, averted my eyes to the floor, and switched the television off. Talk about vampires did nothing to calm my mind.

I leaned forward, rubbing my eyes and resting my head in my hands. I decided it was high time I actually got to bed, and I--surprisingly--felt tired. I sat up, and upon realizing I was still in my dress from last night, I decided to change into some pajamas.

I stood up, dropping the remote back on the couch, and looked tiredly around the room. I noticed the book sitting on the counter and walked over to it. I picked it up and relized it wasn't how I left it.

I had it closed by the sink, but this was opened to a random page, and put upside down, as if to save the page, and placed by the refrigerator.

I frowned, a little nervous knowing my stalker was now in my house--and reading my books.

I tiptoed nervously to my room, looking around me, glancing in every room, seeing if I could catch a glimpse of him. I got to my room, and quickly changed into a tank top and some flannel pants. I pulled my hair back into a messy bun.

I decided to take my book back to where it belongs, and grabbed it to head to my 'library.'

I started down the hall, and made it about halfway down.

Before I was thrown into the wall beside me.

I looked up quickly to meet the bright red eyes of James. He grabbed both my wrists, pinning them above my head. He leaned in once again to my neck, taking a deep breath.

"This time you won't slip away from me," He mumbled, "We can't be…interrupted here."

"Well you never know…" I inputted, and he growled slightly.

I realized it was now or never to find out, and I bravely stated, "You're a vampire."

I felt him smirk, "You figured that out quickly."

I didn't bother answering, but I guess he didn't care. He ran his teeth across the skin of my neck, dragging my wrists down and resting his hands on my waist and pulling me closer.

"How did you find me?"

He chuckled, "You're easy to find…"

He dragged his teeth around the back of my neck, before leaning in to finally bite. I bit my lip, knowing there was no way of escaping this time. I readied myself for death.

There was a slam downstairs, and I heard a man's voice, "Haze?"

James stood up straight and sniffed the air, before snarling viciously and disappearing.

I saw a man round the corner, and even though I didn't recognize him, I knew who he was. Only one person called me Haze, and that was Jo. Though he looked completely different; tanner, more muscled, bigger in general.

He kneeled before me, "Haze? Are you okay? What happened?"

I shook my head, "Hey Jo…" I greeted.

"Yeah, hi, what happened?" He pushed. I looked away, and he placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Hazelyn, you can't lie to me. I know someone was here, you reek."

I glared, "Hey!"

"I-I mean, not you!" He said quickly, "Someone on you."

I continued glaring, "You're the only one on me right now."

He flushed and pulled his hands away from my shoulders, then helped me stand up.

"Haze, you smell like v--someone…"

I placed my hands on my hips, "Who?"

He shook his head, "You're gonna tell me eventually…" He said quietly, thinking I didn't hear. I decided to act like I didn't.

"What are you doing here?" I finally asked.

"You…you didn't answer the phone…"

I laughed, "You're such a worrywart." He smiled back at me.

"Hope you don't mind…"

I shook my head, "Of course not! It's no problem." A thought passed by that while he was here James probably couldn't come back, and I felt disappointed. I violently shoved that thought away, however.

"It's late," he said, "You must be exhausted. Let's get you to bed." He grabbed my arm to lead me to my room, but I stopped him, pulling him back.

"Whoa, Jo, are you okay?" I asked, pulling him down to feel his forehead. "You're burning up."

He shook his head, "Sorry, there's nothing wrong, it's just…a condition." I stared at him curiously, but he looked away quickly and dragged my to my room. "You need to sleep, you must be tired."

I shook my head, "I slept all day."

"I'm not gonna let you turn nocturnal, Haze," He smirked, and I slapped his arm teasingly.

"Fine! I'll go to sleep."

He laughed, "I'll sleep in the guest room--Uhh…that ok?"

I nodded, "Totally,"

He grinned broadly, "Great."

He left and I got into bed and tried to sleep, but every time I shut my eyes, James's face popped up.

I couldn't sleep at all that night.

**Okay, so two chapters done now. Great.**

**Review please! No reviews, no chapter **


	3. Need

**This chapter we get a little look into James's mind! I was going to do a whole chapter in his point of view, but I couldn't come up with enough material for it, and I like long chapters, so…half of it is James, the other half is Hazelyn. Enjoy!**

My shoulders shook convulsively as I failed to wipe her face from my mind. I don't think it's ever been this hard to kill a person--not for me at least.

Twice.

That's two times I tried and failed to drink her blood. The first time, I had planned on a slower approach to killing her. Maybe toy with her a little before I finally killed her, but she just got so close...

And she smelled _so good_...

She screamed, alerting a nearby human, who called the police. Of course, not wanting to make a show of her death, I left before things got messy.

I tracked her back to her house when I found she had already left the hospital. Not too long after she got back she crashed on her sofa and fell asleep.

I couldn't help but notice she was pretty--if not beautiful--from a human perspective, and I briefly wondered what her beauty could be if she was a vampire.

I smiled thinking about it. Maybe, _if_ I decided I could part with her blood, I'd turn her.

I watched her sleep for the rest of the afternoon, and she awoke late at night. She knew I was here, the way she looked around so suspiciously every time I murmured something let me know as much. She was so human in her activities to distract herself.

She read, she ate, she watched the television.

I couldn't help but laugh when she got more than a little spooked by the horror movie that was on. That was one of her most human acts that night.

She definitely wasn't totally predictable. At one point she did go looking, as most humans would, but she didn't do a thorough check. It was almost as if she gave up half way through.

The vampire documentary was pathetic. It talked about every kind of vampire myth there was that was false, and very few that were true. For instance; cold as ice, strong as ten thousand men, and so on.

I had lost my interest and tried leafing through the literature she had pulled out earlier, and became mildly interested. It wasn't terrible, but I much preferred focusing on the snack in front of me.

She was finally getting to bed, and I waited in the hall. She changed into some sleepwear, and started for her little mini-library.

It was at that point I decided to make my entrance.

Her house was nearly a mile into the woods, not even in a clearing, but placed in a thick gathering of trees. It was nearly overgrown with vegetation; any human would have to focus to find it. She lived with no one else, and there wasn't anyone around that would hear her. It was perfect, and I was sure we wouldn't be interrupted.

I was taking my time, knowing I had all the time in the world--that is until someone searched for her. Practically bathing myself in her scent, I failed to notice that mongrel coming until I heard a door slam.

"Haze?"

I stepped back and I could already smell him all over the house. Thoroughly annoyed, I left.

I always got my prey the first time, but this one proved to be a challenge--and she didn't even try.

Even miles away from her house, far enough away that I was on the border between Alaska and Canada, I could still smell her. I could still feel her heart beating and her blood rushing through her veins. I could still picture her face.

An angry snarl ripped from my throat and I punched the tree beside me, which immediately collapsed. My hands were shaking angrily and I tried desperately to erase the thought of her.

I was perfectly aware I was becoming obsessed with the girl.

"Failed again?"

I growled threateningly as Laurent stepped into my freshly cleared forest land.

I didn't fail.

Ever.

"I'll get her," I swore, my voice not even surpassing a growl.

"Be sure you do."

Any other time he would've said this it wouldn't have affected me, but his tone made me want to hit him.

"And what's the meaning behind that, Laurent?"

He smirked, "It seems you're getting riled up over that girl. I'd hate to see what happens to you if you fail again..."

"I didn't fail!"

"Of course, James," He held his hands up in surrender, "I'm just saying it seems you really _need_ her blood."

I glared, but stayed quiet.

"I doubt you could go much longer without tasting it--"

"This has nothing to do with any _need_ I have for her."

He shrugged, "I was only suggesting—"

"Suggesting what, Laurent?" I replied scathingly, "That I'm pathetic enough to rely on having a certain human? I like the hunt Laurent, that's it."

"It's just you've never gotten so worked up about something like this before," I was about to reply, but he cut me off, "But if you're so sure you don't need it, how about we make it interesting?"

I glared, but continued listening.

"Let's say you go…three months—without drinking her blood. Then I'll admit you don't need her if all goes right?"

I growled, really not wanting to lower myself down to some stupid bet, but also not wanting to admit to depending on a human.

"Fine."

He smiled.

--

Jo was as strange as ever, but it was even worse now that he had seen James. He was constantly questioning me:

"Did he hurt you?"

"Is he the thing that nearly killed you?"

"Do you know him?"

And there was more. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at how absolutely ridiculous it all was. What would Jo do if James did actually manage to kill me (which he seemed pretty intent on doing)? What could a human do against a vampire?

"There are some things I just can't tell you."

That's the thing he said that really threw me for a loop. What couldn't he tell me? I couldn't help but feel a little hurt, considering we'd been friends forever and I told him everything.

Until I thought of James and realized, no, I didn't tell him _everything_.

I was content with the fact, however, that he wasn't lying to me. And I am known for saying I don't need all the answers, I just don't want all the lies.

I wondered how long it would be before I had to tell him everything, if there would come a time. I didn't want to die, but for some childish reason I held onto the hope that James wouldn't kill me. I kept dreaming that he would whisk me away and turn me into a vampire and we'd live happily ever after.

I knew that soon I'd have to come to terms with my predicament and tell someone, but I didn't want to. So, unwillingly, my mind kept coming up with different reasons not to tell.

I didn't know anyone who could help.

If James is particularly violent (which really doesn't seem so farfetched) he might hurt the people I tell.

I had yet to come up with a reason as to why I should tell someone other than I could die, which surprisingly (disgustingly) didn't seem all that bad if I was with him.

I wondered how many vampire myths were true. I wondered if maybe the only reason I was falling for him so hard was because he had some magical charm that hypnotized me into wanting him so it would be easier to kill me.

I wanted to talk to him, but I was fairly sure it was near impossible, what with the constancy of him trying to kill me whenever I catch sight of him.

I was fully aware of the fact it was two o'clock in the morning, and yet I couldn't sleep because I was too busy thinking about _him_.

Sighing dejectedly, I stood up and grabbed my robe and slippers, fully intent on taking a walk in the forest. I walked quietly down the stairs, as to avoid waking Jo, and made my way to the front door.

"Where are you going?" The voice sounded angry, near furious, and I turned slowly to where the voice came from. Jo was at the top of the stairs, glowering down at me tiredly.

"On a walk."

"At two in the morning?"

I nodded, turning to open the door. "No!"

I looked back to see him rushing down the stairs, "what?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

"What if that guy comes after you again?" I had never told him James's name.

"Please, Jo, He's tried twice and it failed both times, you think he'll really try again?"

"So it _was _him who nearly killed you the first time!"

"He never hurt me!" I defended automatically. He shook his head quickly.

"Haze, you don't understand, his kind don't just give up, you hear?"

I glared, "And what exactly is his kind, Jo?"

He paused, "There are some things—"

"That you just can't tell me, I know, I know—but why not?"

He went silent, and I held my honey-colored gaze with his dark one. He finally sighed, closing his eyes.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

This couldn't be any weirder than the whole vampire thing.

He stared steadily at me for a few seconds, before solidly stating, "No."

My mouth fell open slightly, "No? Why?"

"Because!"

"Because _why_?" I stressed angrily, stepping away from him and closer to the door. He didn't notice.

"I can't tell you why!"

"You can't tell me anything anymore, can you?"

"Well neither can you!"

I glared at him, "Yes, he's the person who nearly killed me, but he never even hurt me. His name is James, and I know what he is. Anything I'm missing?" He stared at me evenly, but his shoulders were shaking. "Now tell me."

"No."

I let out an angry yell, before throwing the door open and storming out.

"Hazelyn, get back here!"

"You're not my Mom, you can't tell me what to do!" I yelled childishly.

"Haze!"

I ignored him, and walked onwards, towards the depths of the forest. I heard him call my name again, but I didn't hear him come after me.

I angrily marched through the forest, fuming silently about Jo. I slowed to a halt as I thought about our argument. Why had he gotten so angry? Yeah, I got pretty mad (and pretty annoying, but I won't admit that verbally) but he was literally shaking with anger.

I needed to know what it was about him that was so weird. I found out about James easily, but Jo was so confusing. I wasn't even sure if it was supernatural, but with what was going on lately, it didn't seem out-there or anything.

I finally realized I had stopped moving and leaned against a tree. Jo was going to tell me, I decided, I'd get it out of him somehow.

Maybe I could bring up a psychologist? After all, he did have a major mood swing…maybe he was bipolar?

I heard a twig snap and turned towards it.

"Jo?" I called solidly; sure he had to have come after me by now."Listen, we need to talk—"

Something white blurred out of the darkness and took hold of me, shoving me against a tree. His hands were freezing.

"James?" I called hopefully. He didn't answer, and he didn't need to. I knew it wasn't him—this guy's hair was shorter, and darker.

He grabbed my arm suddenly, and threw me violently into another tree. A flash of pain spread up my back as I collided with the hard tree, and I screamed.

"Well aren't you cute?" The voice cooed. I looked up shakily after collapsing to the forest ground. "Traveling the forest alone are you?" He hummed thoughtfully, "Cute and stupid, great combination."

He lifted me off the ground by my neck, slamming me against the tree again. I whimpered pathetically, and he smirked.

"You really are beautiful…" He commented, stroking my cheek, "For a human. I would let you live but you smell too good to let go to waste." I frowned slightly, I wasn't aware that there were others like James, but I suppose it should have been obvious. He leaned in, moving his hand to my waist, and took a whiff from my neck. I was suddenly reminded of my first attack by James.

But that was different. I wouldn't mind that happening again; if it was with James.

I was silently berating myself for leaving the house as I felt him run his teeth across my neck, but not cutting. I shuddered, and he tightened his ice cold grip until it hurt.

"My names Aaron, by the way," he whispered huskily, and I bit my lip, getting ready for the worst.

I suddenly felt the weight of him off me, and I sank to the ground again, leaning against the tree. I looked up shakily, but I couldn't make out any distinctions, considering it was pitch black. I saw two people fighting, but I couldn't tell who they were, all I knew is one was the vampire who attacked me.

The whole attack was going by so fast that for a moment I thought they had left. I frowned; times like this I wanted to be a vampire to see what was going on.

Suddenly, one was pinned to a tree, and my eyes widened as the tree nearly bust in half. I was sure the one who had him pinned told him something, but I couldn't be sure. Then the one pinned, who I was pretty sure was my attacker, was gone.

It took me a moment to realize that whoever intervened was right beside me, and I looked up slowly.

"James?" I didn't need to ask, I knew it was him. His eyes glowed a fatal red, and I could see his blonde hair coming out of it's usually hold.

"Get up."

I did so immediately, and looked up at him confusedly. "What? No trying to kill me this time? We're in the middle of the forest you know, it shouldn't be that hard to do it."

"You _want_ me to kill you?" He shot back angrily.

I paused, "Well…no. But I mean, it's kind of become habit for me to get ready for death every time I caught sight of you, I never thought you'd be saving me."

He glared at me, "and you say you don't want to die."

"What? I don't!"

He grabbed my wrist and started pulling me along, going practically a mile a minute, with me stumbling behind him.

"Wait, stop you're going to fast!" He stopped suddenly, and looked back at me.

"You humans are so pathetic."

"Well then why the hell did you save me, if I'm so pathetic?"

He was suddenly dangerously close to my face, and he answered in nothing more than a hiss, "Because you're mine until I decide to kill you, and no one else can taste you, but me."

I frowned, obviously not wanting that answer—hoping for something like 'I don't know' and then he'd find out later it's because he loves me and we'd live happily ever after.

I looked away after a few seconds, avoiding all eye contact, and waited for him to start moving again—and get out of my face.

He didn't.

"Would you get away from me?" I asked angrily, still refusing to meet his scarlet gaze. He frowned back at me and pulled away.

I suddenly found myself on his back, my arms locked around his neck by pure reflex, and his hands holding my legs up.

"What the hell?"

"Shut up and close your eyes."

I refused, but quickly regretted it. I suddenly understood why he had me on his back as he started running full speed. I couldn't make out any distinct shapes, only blurs, and the wind burned my eyes. I wanted to bury my head, or at least close my eyes, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't move.

Suddenly, we stopped, and I got dizzily to the ground, sitting on the forest floor near my house and groaning.

"I told you to close your eyes," He said simply.

"Well I didn't trust you."

"I did save your life. Why would I kill you after I just saved you?"

I glared at him, "Well if all I am to you is a good snack, why not get through with me now?"

He didn't respond. I didn't expect him to, but something in me was hoping he'd say something.

"Put your head between your knees." Not exactly what I would've chosen for him to say.

"What?"

"It helps when you feel nauseous." I looked at him blankly, and before I could blink, he was beside me pushing my head down.

I did what he told me and rested my head between my knees.

"You're such a bastard."

He went silent, as if not suspecting that, "What did I do?" He asked angrily.

"Why do you care what you did?"

"Normally people like to know what they did to be a bastard."

I got up suddenly, and turned away from him, walking towards my house, but before I even got two steps, he stopped me.

He looked at the house for a few moments determinedly, before looking back at me and nuzzling my neck. Shocked, I didn't say anything. He pulled me flush against him and inhaled deeply.

Then he was gone. I looked around angrily, before storming into the house. Jo was still standing there.

"Damn it, why do you smell like him again?"

I didn't even justify that question with a response. I didn't even ask him how the hell he could smell him on me, or why it mattered if I'm still alive.

Frankly, I was too mad to say anything intelligible, so I replied only with a simple "Go to Hell."

I left him there dumbfounded.

**Wellllll, what'd you think? I finally updated!!**


End file.
